Update 52
Update #52 - 08/25/2017 Database Update We needed to make a major update to our game's database to prevent issues such as some of the item duping methods. As a result of the database update, all characters and items in the database have been deleted. All items in vehicles, crates, and tents have also been deleted - all items in the game. All guides, bases, vehicle locations and anything that is not a character or item is not affected by this change. We strive to not delete any data from the database unless absolutely required, but in this case it was required. Servers * Added some more descriptive hit types that will appear in the damage logs Game * Fixed client and server crashes related to the laser sight * Shader cache updated to reduce stalls while playing * Fixed issue with thrown items not working correctly when in the far northern or eastern areas of the map * Fixed issue with generators' state not being correctly sent to new clients joining a server * When items are dropped their position and direction is now slightly randomized - helps prevent perfect towers of sticks * Oxygen stat is now correctly synchronized between the server and client * Fixed elevator in Hayward * Fixed the floating scope/invisible weapon issue * Blocked ability to drop current weapon during reload animation * Disable sprinting during a reload animation * Disable attacking while using free look * Pressing 'F' to drop an animal now correctly drops it Base Building * Traps placed in your base will persist through server restarts Items * Made reticule dots smaller allowing for precise aiming * Replaced hunting scope crosshair with one allowing for more precise aiming * Hide player's peripheral vision while aiming with the hunting scope * Laser sight beam opacity reduced (less visible) * Football helmets added with many variations - provides some head protection * Green and blue beam laser sights added * Reduced max stick pile size to 10 (was 15) * Landmine particle effect improved * Added craftable bolts for the crossbow Vehicles * Dune buggy added * Armored trucks added * Fixed physics proxies on the sedans so they are no longer bullet proof * Tweaked and fixed vehicle exit collision checks to prevent glitching into buildings and bases * Vehicle explosion particle effect changed Map * Removed steam particle effect and steam sound from broken vehicle (was too loud and unsuited) * Removed invalid models that caused the "replace me" balls * Added new diner building * Old broken bus model replaced with a new bus model that looks much better * Replaced some of the other broken models that were still on the map with their updated version * Fixed some issues with sewer pieces not rendering far enough * Ocean sound removed at world origin, so you don't hear it while joining a server UI * Torpidity stat bar now displays as soon as there is any torpidity (instead of the minimum of 10 before) * Chat window updated with more support for Unicode character sets and reduced tab header sizes * Simplified bullet/blood HUD effects to fix issues with randomly playing the wrong effect * Antialiasing mode SMAA 2TX added * Server browser now correctly orders servers based on the sorted column AI * Fix for brute getting stuck in narrow spaces * When spawned in mutants will bias towards players within their area * Reduced network bandwidth AI uses by about 95% Animations * Dune buggy animations * Armored truck animations * Hoodies now correctly display decals * KrissV mag changed to use a small magazine due to it only having 15 bullets. New reload animation for this mag size * KrissV pose polish * Change to heavy landing animation setup. Now if the player lands heavily whilst carrying an animal, the player will still be holding the animal correctly instead of it being attached to the hand * New 870 tactical shotgun firing animation * 870 tactical shotgun pose polish Audio * Added sounds and additional direction lights for elevator running * Changed Generator attenuation profile for much sharper attenuation Materials/Textures * Adjusted the physics proxy on the round campground tents so items don't disappear under the floor when spawned in * Fixed missing material on craftable palisades * Adjusted glass material in the broken buses * Scope materials have been adjusted to produce less glare Update #52a - 08/30/2017 * Fixed database not deleting a character if he dies after the player exited the game * Fixed being able to combine the same ammo pile/item stack into another one twice to duplicate rounds/stack count * Fixed client crash for the "RegisterEntity" issue * Fixed server crash related to using laser sights * Fixed ladder related crash * Fixed being able to enter a vehicle through a tiny space in a base wall * Fixed base building parts that appear invisible * Fixed base buiding power lines that can sometimes go across the entire map * Fixed base building generators not playing their sound effect at the correct position * Fixed base building power attachment points on the power poles * Fixed silver looking color on palisade spikes * Removed being able to split a stack if your inventory is out of space * !base chat command added to get information about your base << Back to Update #51 | Proceed to Update #53 >> Category:Patch